leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LancettaBreeze/Corynthus, the Magical Adapter
Corynthus, the Magical Adapter is a custom champion designed for League of Legends. Corynthus is a twenty-three year old Piltover citizen with a clean-shaven face. He wears simple clothing aside from a purple hooded cloak, to which he keeps the cloak up. His hair is rather lengthy, the brown strands flowing over his shoulders to continue down a short way. On his hip he carries his invention, the Hextech Magic Battery, a hextech device that slowly produces and stores magical power that can be harnessed by anyone who knows how. The Hextech Magic Battery resembles a trio of boxes, lined up face to face and then turned away from eachother slightly, with pipes connecting the centers of the box faces. It converts and stores the latent magic in the air into a form usable by anyone, with each box containing a different step of the process. It was created after years of studying Ionian mages, and trial and error. The current Hextech Magic Battery is model 7, with the last six having all exploded upon attempted use. Corynthus was born to a marginally more wealthy than average family in Piltover, so while he had a lot of what he could have wanted, he didn't have everything. From the moment he saw the abilities of hextech, he aspired to learn its wonders and make his own hextech devices. By the time he was moving on to higher education, he'd learned the basics, aspiring to major in Hextech Engineering and become an inventor. After succeeding with his education, managing to place in the exact middle of the passing students, he moved into his own home and spent day and night researching and building experimental devices. Very few of them ever worked, and even then not for long. He eventually decided to set out on a journey around the world to observe different kinds of magic, hoping that it would help further his understanding of hextech, as part of it was magical, which he possessed no latent ability for. Such a search led him to Ionia, where he discovered a pair of mages practicing day after day, to further their skills. Every day for the next three weeks, he'd hide and watch them, noting every little thing that they might have done. After those three weeks, he returned home and tried again, this time with a set goal: To create a way for anyone to use magic. The Hextech Magic Battery was what he'd call it, as it would store magic that anyone could use, and in the end this is indeed what he managed to create. He moved from house to house often, as each time his next invention failed, it caused an explosion that ruined the building. Eventually he got it right, and has settled with the Hextech Magic Battery version 7, which he uses to this day as he wanders the world in search of ways to test out his newfound magic power, alongside his hextech engineering. Abilities Corynthus's basic abilities apply 1 Adaptation stack on enemy champions for 20 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Targeting a new enemy removes all stacks from the previous. |description2 = At 3 stacks the target receives a bonus effect based on their Primary role. Once consumed the target cannot gain Adaptation for a few seconds. * :}} Increases their base cooldowns by seconds for 1.5 every 5 levels}} seconds. * :}} Reduces their and by 5% every 5 levels}}% for 4 seconds. * :}} Increases their abilities' costs by 15% every 5 levels}}% for 10 seconds. * :}} them by 20% for 0.5 every 5 levels}} seconds. * :}} Reduces their and by 5% every 5 levels}}% for 2 seconds. * :}} Take 2.5% every 5 levels}}% of their maximum health}} as magic damage. |description3 = Furthermore, each champion will display two icons on either side of their Health/Resource bars, with the one on the left being the icon for their primary role, and that on the right being the one for their secondary role (if any) |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = 2 every 5 levels}} }} Corynthus's resource bar tracks his Hextech Battery's charge. However, he may still build Mana with items, and gains an additional 5% mana from them as well. His maximum Mana is tracked as a number below his resource bar. |description2 = |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }}}} After seconds, Corynthus release a magical tendril, stopping at the first champion hit, dealing magic damage and for 1 second. Non-champions receive 75% damage. |description2 = Enemy champions are marked for 5 seconds, causing Corynthus' or allied champion's next basic attack to apply an extra effect, based on the assailant's Primary role. * :}} by 45% for 2 seconds. * :}} Reduces and by 15% for 4 seconds. * :}} for 1 second. * :}} Deals 50% increased damage. * :}} Deals as true damage. * :}} for seconds. |description3 = Reach Forth passes through champions, marking all champions hit. Additionally deals % / % increased damage and duration increases to seconds. |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = - / |cost = |costtype = Hextech Battery |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Corynthus infects an enemy champion for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage over the duration. |description2 = Additionally, Corynthus gains some sort of buff for the duration, depending on the opposing champion's Secondary role (''Primary if no Secondary role''). * Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 30% Tenacity (This does not stack with other sources of Tenacity, aside from Swiftness).| Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 45% Tenacity (This does not stack with other sources of Tenacity, aside from Swiftness.)}} * Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 16% and .| Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 24% and }} * Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus's cooldowns are lowered by one second (before cooldown reduction).| Buff:|nolist=}} Cornythus's cooldowns are lowered by 1.5 seconds (before cooldown reduction)}} * Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 20 Magic Regen.| Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 30 Magic Regen.}} * Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 40 Movement Speed.| Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 60 Movement Speed.}} * Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 10% .| Buff:|nolist=}} Corynthus gains 15% .}} |description3 = The cast range is increased, Hextech Virus's duration increases to 7.5 seconds, and the buff is increased by 50%. |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = | % AP)}}}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = | }} |cost = |costtype = Hextech Battery |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Corynthus projects a shield onto an allied champion, granting them additional resource regeneration for five seconds and providing protective assistance depending on the most recent damage type they took from a champion's ability. * The allied champion gains a physical shield equal to part of Corynthus's Maximum Health. The shield lasts for five seconds. * The allied champion gains a magical shield equal to part of Cornythus's Maximum Mana. The shield lasts for five seconds. * The allied champion is healed. |description2 = Adaptive Assitance is also cast on every allied champion within 200 units of the target, applying the same effect. |description3 = |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = % base % Maximum Health}} % Maxiumum Mana}} + % missing health}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = |costtype = Hextech Battery |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Corynthus gains (2 level)}} Magic regeneration while HT Adapter is off cooldown. |description2 = Corynthus empowers his next basic ability within 8 seconds. |description3 = Corynthus begins the game with HT Adapter but cannot increase its rank. Instead, his basic abilities each have 6 ranks. |description4 = |description5 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |leveling4 = |leveling5 = |range = |cost = % |costtype = Hextech Battery |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Hello again everyone, it's LancettaBreeze here. I got a really silly idea in my head and it slowly started to turn into its own champion design, so I decided to take it with open arms and turn it into a fully-fledged custom champion! His passive and each of his basic abilities have effects depending on the different roles of allied or enemy champions, meaning that he, the Magical Adapter, well - adapts to the situation! I know, I know, that's a really basic concept, and that's really all I have to say after the fact, but I hope that this design came out balanced enough for all you custom champ critics. I'd love to see if I can't get this sort of thing noticed by Riot and maybe turned into a champion but I doubt that'd happen anyway, given where this is. Regardless of that though, I put quite a bit of time into this, so please give any sort of constructive criticism you may have! Category:Custom champions